Gift From Hell (Request) - HIATUS -
by Kayori Aechaa
Summary: When the Volturi hear of Aries shocking and unique ability, they immediately send the best of their Guard out to claim her, and to take her down with force should it be necessary. [Will later be rated M for sexual content.]
1. Intruders

**Hello all! So here I am with a new series! This was requested by a good friend of mine who unfortunately will not (and by that I mean refuses) to make an account on this website because she feels it would be pointless, with her lack of desire to write and all. Either way, I obliged and will be writing this little series for her with her two favorite vamps in Twilight and The Vampire Diaries. Not going to lie, these two are also my favorites so that just makes this whole thing so much better to write. ;)**

**I generally don't do character descriptions in anything that I do, but I will do my best to describe the character as it comes up with the first chapter. :)**

* * *

Aries Cooke, a girl of twenty-two, looked around the vacant room and frowned. She pulled herself out of bed and wrapped the dress shirt that had been carelessly tossed to the side the previous night by her sexual partner around herself and explored. It was early in the morning, but a little too early for him to have left yet. She ran her fingers through her long and thick chocolate brown hair and sighed.

"Finally!" Kol's irritated voice boomed from the doorway as he strode into the room, "I've been waiting for you to wake up for over an hour."

Aries turned to look at him and narrowed her eyes, "You could have woken me up, you know. I'm not cranky like you when I have to be up early."

Kol scoffed and walked to his dresser, immediately pulling out some fresh clothing to wear for the day.

Aries eyed him carefully and crossed her arms, "What's got you in such a crotchety mood this morning, princess?"

The Original sneered at her before disappearing into the bathroom, leaving her to stand there alone in his absence. Aries shook her head and walked to the bag she'd packed before arriving at his house and pulled out some fresh clothing and walked out of the room and down the hall to another bathroom, quickly showering and changing.

Twenty minutes later she found Kol downstairs by the front door with a scowl on his face, his features only barely lifting at the sight of her. Aries was dressed in a pair of black skinnies and had a regular white t-shirt on, not that anyone would notice as it was covered by an expensive looking leather jacket that Kol himself had given to her as a birthday present on her six-hundredth birthday. He himself was dressed quite casual as well, having chose comfort over style.

"Ready?" He asked impatiently.

Aries nodded and frowned slightly, "Yeah but, mind telling me where we're going?"

"Apparently my brother caught the scent of new vampires in the area," Kol grasped Aries petite hand in his own and hauled her out the door, "He didn't recognize their scent from anywhere, and he wants us to find them."

"You mean, he wants me to use my tracking ability to find them," Aries stated dryly.

As always, Klaus found ways to use her unique abilities to his fullest benefit. She could track anyone without having met them in her previous or immediate life, and could even go as far as manipulating the elements. She could even read minds, or inflict pain with a single glance, or even take your senses away and leave you as an empty shell. Aries had this uncanny ability to copy any other hidden talents any adversaries brought to table during a fight, making it almost impossible for her to be defeated. In all of her years, her abilities soon gave her the reputation as being called a 'mirror'. She didn't even have to meet the gifted vampire to capture his or her talent to reflect, it just came natural to her.

She could also boast her monstrous strength and talent for fighting after living with the Original's for so long, having let Kol and Klaus train her to defend herself should she find herself cornered. Even with her deceiving tiny five-foot stature, matched with a wicked temper and an ability that could not be topped, the vampiress was not to be trifled with.

"So how many of these unknown intruders are there exactly? Did he say?" Aries looked up at Kol with curiosity.

He simply shrugged at her question, "He didn't say, but I figure that's why he needs you to track them down," His eyes flickered to hers as an amused grin spread onto his handsome face, "You know how much Nik enjoys admitting that he needs someone else to do things he cannot accomplish himself, so take some pride in when he turns to you for help."

"Uh huh," Aries didn't seem to catch the flattery in Kol's explanation for his brother's need of her assistance, "I'll just nod and agree, and pretend like that was a compliment."

Kol chuckled at her snide remark and quickly led her into the woods, bringing her to the spot Klaus had requested they met him at. When they arrived, the hybrid got right down to business.

"I found this about ten miles north from where I'd first picked up the scent," Klaus held out a black leather glove to Aries as she took the item from him gently, "It wreaks of one particular individual."

Aries brought the glove to her nose and inhaled deeply, her senses becoming overwhelmed by the strangers scent. Instantly she could tell the intruder that had left the glove behind was male. The aroma was intoxicating and sweet, something Aries had never had the honor of running into before. She could feel her nerves burn with excitement and allowed her body to tingle as she carelessly memorized his scent, ignoring the questioning looks she was receiving from the two Originals.

It was unlike anything else she had ever experienced before, and left her body aching with a need to meet this male with a taste for more then what his scent promised her. Unwilling to admit, the scent brought her more excitement then her own lover did.

"Can you track the owner down?" Klaus asked impatiently, obviously in no mood to wait while she dinned in the scent she found more then invigorating.

Aries nodded eagerly with a grin, "Most definitely. I'd be able to recognize his scent anywhere."

"So it's a male?" Klaus rolled his eyes, "Thank you for that bit of useless information."

Aries turned to the hybrid and rolled her eyes, "Just be happy that I do these tasks you ask of me without a fuss or argument."

Kol watched Aries with a curious gaze, his eyes glancing at the glove she so possessively held in her possession. He had never seen her so intrigued by another vampires smell before, and the thought made his stomach knot with jealousy. She was his partner, and he would not allow her to become engrossed and obsessed with another. Angrily, Kol stepped forward and snatched the glove out of Aries' hands.

Klaus watched as his younger brother inhaled the strangers scent with a scowl, "It doesn't even smell like it belongs to a vampire," He spat out and tossed the glove to the ground, "The scent is disgusting."

Aries caught the article before it could even reach the ground and frowned, "It's not disgusting, Kol. Perhaps there are other lines of vampires, even beyond your sire lines."

Klaus took a moment to consider her statement and crossed his arms, "If that were true, we'd know about them. My family and I are the oldest living vampires in history, aside from Silas of course," He paused and ignored how his brother tensed at the name of the legendary immortal, "So I find it hard to believe that there are any other sire lines aside from ours. It's just not possible."

"Well," Aries looked at Klaus, "I think what we have here goes against everything we know. Like Kol stated, the scent isn't that of a normal vampire."

The hybrid gave her a skeptical look before grunting in displeasure, "Enough talk, just set out and find this person. I want to know who he is and why he was here."

"Easy with the demands, love," Aries mocked the hybrid and gave another roll of her eyes, "I'll take care of it. Just relax and try not to destroy people's lives while I'm gone. And should the intruders come back, try not to engage in a war with them. You might be virtually indestructible, but who knows what these people have for weapons at their disposal."

Klaus narrowed his eyes, "Are you giving me an order?"

"Yes actually, I am," Aries met his eyes with her own hard gaze, "Now behave and let me take care of this."

Aries turned to leave but was stopped as Kol flashed in front of her to block her path, "I'm coming with you," He held his hand up quickly as the girl in front of him began to protest, "No arguing."

Kol smiled triumphantly as the girl sighed in defeat. He looked at his older brother and gave a curt nod before turning to follow Aries as she brushed passed him, her mood having been shifted to the same 'serious business' mode she always fell into with a task. The Original followed his darling in silence as they sprinted north, following the same trail Klaus himself would have followed to discover the glove. When they reached an area where the scents all cut off, Aries scanned the area before closing her eyes. Kol watched her as inhaled and then exhaled, knowing she was calming herself down to successfully track down the strangers.

"How is the work coming?" Klaus stepped out of the bushes to stand beside his brother.

Kol glared, "What are you doing here?"

"Well, seeing as how she ordered me to behave, what better way to go about staying out of trouble then to follow along and be of some assistance."

* * *

**Yes I know, it's short!**

**I hope you guys liked the first chapter. I really and truely believe that this will be my finest work yet, and am actually quite proud of this so far. :)**

**Comment/review and all that lovely stuff! Chapter two will be up within the next few days, so I'd like at least one or two reviews until then! :D**


	2. Make Or Break Decision

**Well here's chapter two!**

**I hope whoever reads this is enjoying it! I actually quite like this so far, and I'm hoping to at least put a smile on a couple peoples' faces. :)**

**Just to be clear as well, descriptions of the Volturi are that of the movie. So our sexy Charlie Bewley version of Demetri is what Aries will see. ;)**

**The first half of this chapter is in the Volturi's point of view!**

* * *

_[Four Days Earlier]_

_The witch twins Alec and Jane stood in front of their masters in silence awaiting orders, as Demetri and Flex, the two most used and strongest of the physical fighters in the guard, approached them. The two stopped and bowed their heads in respect to the masters._

_Aro stood up and walked down to greet them with a smile, "Welcome my dear friends," He paused and clasped his hands together, "I have a rather exciting mission for you four that I feel you will find more challenging then what you have been asked to do so far."_

_Alec's eyebrow twitched barely while he tried to remain in his business-like demeanor, as his sister tilted her head with pure interest and curiosity flowing freely in her cold eyes. Felix glanced at Demetri and soon brought his attention back to Aro, who was slowly approaching the tracker. Demetri glanced down at Aro's hands to notice something being held in them before bringing his eyes back up to the elder vampires face._

_"This belongs to a woman named Aries Cooke," He held it out to Demetri, "I wish for you to find her and offer her an immediate position with our guard. I will not take no for an answer should she attempt to decline."_

_"Master?" Jane looked at him. It was obvious she fought against the shock in her eyes that threatened to spill over her features. It wasn't very often a gifted vampire was summoned to become part of the guard without an option, "Is this girl really that special?"_

_Aro turned to face Jane and then addressed the four with a smile, "Aries has particularly unique gifts we simply must have in our coven," His hands clasped together once again as his eyes began to shine with excitement, "To put it quite plainly, she is a mirror. She has the ability to copy and reflect any ability that any vampire has ever been born with or developed, and I hear she is quite skilled at using her talent."_

_"That's impossible," Alec frowned, "There's never been a vampire with a gift like that before in our history."_

_Aro looked at the boy, "She is one of a kind, and that is why we simply must have her."_

_Demetri looked at the piece of fabric that was now being held in his hands and lifted it closer to his face, inhaling the scent that poured off it. Suddenly his stomach twisted with excitement as goosebumps spread all over his body, his eyes lidding with each inhale of the delicious aroma. It was like nothing he'd ever come across before, bringing sensations he'd never once experienced._

_"I trust there won't be an issue in locating her?" Aro watched Demetri with intrigue._

_Demetri, finally realizing that he was standing in front of his masters, snapped out of his trance-like state and looked at Aro, "Yes master. I will be able to track her down with ease."_

_"Good," Aro walked in front of Demetri once more, "Just to ensure that you will not run into problems, I want to you to use your ability on our young guest, who has willingly stepped forward to help us with our search for our beloved Aries."_

_Demetri nodded and soon looked to his right, where a young man stood awaiting his turn to speak. The guard all observed the now uncomfortable man, his weight shifting from foot to foot. Alec held back a snicker while a barely noticeable grin began to pull at the corners of Jane's lips. It always pleased the twins to see guests becoming increasingly uncomfortable in situations like these._

_Aro smiled, "I want you to seek out Aries tenor from our young friend Sean, here. He has personally met and traveled with her for many years and knows her quite well."_

_Sean nodded slowly and faced the tracker, "I should warn you, she's got one hell of a protection detail," The man flinched at the unwavering gaze he pulled upon himself from the entire room of vampires, "The two that are almost always by her are two of the strongest vampires alive. One is a werewolf and vampire hybrid named Klaus, and the other can be an unpredictable psychopath. He's her on-and-off lover, and he's very defensive when it comes to her, even if they don't get along half the time."_

_Felix grinned, excitement building at the thought of a fight. Jane simply rolled her eyes, "They won't be a problem for us."_

_Demetri's eyes shifted at the words of this deliciously scented woman already having a lover, a strange feeling of jealousy soon crashing over him. Giving his head a quick shake, he searched Sean's mind and soon locked onto Aries' tenor, his mouth watering at the aroma of her mind. It was just as he expected._

_"You are set to leave in two hours," Aro's voice broke Demetri's state of mind and brought him back to reality once more, "Do not return until you've collected Aries. Take her by force is necessary, understood?" Aro's smile only grew as his guard nodded their heads obediently._

_"Does she have a weakness?" Jane narrowed her eyes at Sean, impatiently waiting for an answer._

_Sean nodded, "It seems like it would be a ridiculously simple weakness, but if you manage to catch her off guard and restrain her, she's not much of a physical threat. From what I remember she needs to fully concentrate in order to use her talent in offense, but I wouldn't count on that tactic as your only means of capturing her."_

_The guard nodded once again and then bowed their heads in respect before turning to leave the room. Before Demetri could cross the room, Aro called out to him once more. The tracker turned to face Aro, who held his hand out for Demetri to take. Immediately, Demetri reached out and allowed his master the window to his mind. Aro stood silent for a moment before a grin spread across his face. Soon Aro released Demetri's hand and said nothing, turning to walk back to his throne. Taking that as a sign, Demetri hastily strode out the door to meet Felix in preparation for their departure._

"You have to be joking," Jane's sharp voice snapped as she stood merely two feet away from the groups tracker, "We enter unknown enemy territory, and you lose a glove?"

Demetri stood tall and accepted Jane's scolding without a single flinch, "Forgive my mistake Jane, it was not my intentions."

"No, but it was completely foolish on your behalf," She narrowed her piercing red eyes at the taller name, "Aro will not be pleased when he hears about this."

Felix stepped forward to defend his closest friend, "It was an accident Jane," He mentally flinched at the sharp gaze he brought upon himself, "The importance of this mission was to track down that woman with the ability Master Aro wishes to have join to Volturi, and we did."

Jane eyed the taller vampire with hatred but chose not to punish him, "If the vampires from that area manage to track us down," She looked at the two guards with her distinct look of distaste, "You two will see to it that they are disposed of. Am I understood?"

Demetri and Felix both nodded, choosing the remain obedient much to their shared dismay. The brother, Alec, stood back and watched the scene unfold with an amused expression. He'd always enjoyed when the two were scolded by his sister, and found it even more amusing when they chose to remain obedient even if their eyes stated they wanted nothing more then to rip into his sister's throat.

Jane's eyes flickered to Demetri as his facial features changed, "Someone's caught onto us."

"Of course," Jane spat angrily, "Because of your mistake, we're being followed. I knew this would happen."

"There's only three of them," Demetri retorted quickly before returning to a concentrated state, "From what I can sense, it's two males and the woman we were sent to collect."

"Lovely," Alec finally spoke up, "They've decided to hand her over to us on a silver platter."

Jane gave her brother a look before her eyes returned to the tracker, "How far are they from us?"

"No more then thirty miles," Demetri closed his eyes, "They're approaching fast."

"So one of them must be a tracker?" Felix added.

Alec looked at the massive vampire, "Aro informed us that the woman can copy any and all abilities, so it's more the likely her."

Felix nodded slowly, taking a moment to search his mind for when Aro gave a description of the girl, but he couldn't recall those details ever being specified. He mentally slapped himself for not paying better attention before they had left.

All eyes suddenly fell on Demetri when his eyes snapped open, "They're almost here."

Jane grinned, "Excellent. Seems everything is falling right into our hands."

Alec nodded and looked around in attempts to catch the scent of the two on-coming guests while Flex stood alert. Jane observed Demetri and asked him questions on which direction they were coming from, or how much longer they would be. Suddenly all eyes were staring at the set of massive trees across the clearing from where the Volturi guard stood. The four vampires stood stiff and alert, waiting for the appearance of the two who sought after them.

Demetri's breath caught in his throat, once again catching the scent of the woman they had been sent to collect. His senses riled up once again. The tease that he found himself enjoying back at the town only brought on anticipation of how he would react when he saw Aries face-to-face for the first time, how his body would behave once her scent engulfed him. Even the tenor of her mind could not compare to the aroma of her body and the blood that coursed through her veins. Demetri drank in every detail of her form as she came into view. She was very tiny compared to her two guardians; his guess of her being only a mere five foot. She was slender and had long chocolate brown hair that suited her pale complexion. It was her eyes that caught Demetri the most. Her eyes were as blue as the ocean and were absolutely beautiful. A sudden pull towards her left Demetri speechless and rendered him momentarily incapacitated, his eyes locked onto her without any intentions of leaving her face.

Jane's eyes narrowed as watched the three walk out from the cover of the trees. The taller male narrowed his eyes and took a protect step in front of the woman, a possessive growl escaping the back of his throat. The shorter male stood and flashed a grin at the guard, clearly amused by the situation. Alec assessed the three vampires in front of him before letting his eyes land on the woman, his gaze glued to her beautiful face.

"Welcome guests," Jane eyed the three vampires across the field with intrigue, "Seems we no longer have to sneak our way into the town to collect our newest coven member."

The shorter male's eyebrow cocked, "And who might that be, love?"

"The girl," Alec spoke, his eyes never leaving Aries face, "Aries Cooke. Should you wish to hand her over without a fight, we would be more then happy to leave without harming any of you."

Aries narrowed her eyes as the taller male took yet another protective step in front of the girl while the shorter male spoke once again, "You come into my town expecting us to hand over Aries without a fight? Who exactly do you think you are, making such demands."

"Simple," Jane spoke again, "We, the Volturi, have been ordered to escort Aries back to our coven to join us. She has gifts that we could put to good use."

"Should you wish to go with the second option," Alec grinned at the two males, "We see no other option then to kill you both off and incapacitate Aries to bring her along. The choice is yours, really."

Demetri remained silent, his eyes still locked onto Aries. She was even more beautiful then he could have ever anticipated, even as he continued to drink in her every detail. The taller male, having noticed the intense stare being sent Aries' way, cast him an aggressive glare and snarled fiercely.

"Seeing as how a fight in inevitable," The shorter male smiled, "Shall we exchange names before the violence commences?"

Jane stared at the man already seeing through the fake charm and humor he was displaying, but decided to play along for the sake of curiosity, "Yes, of course. My name is Jane, and this is my brother Alec."

Alec nodded his head but made no move to speak. Felix stepped forward with a grin, eying the shorter male with interest, "My name is Felix."

The shorter male eyed the three before motioning to himself then the taller male, "Klaus, and my brother Kol," His eyes soon fell on the slender vampire who eyed Aries so intently, "Who might that one be?"

Felix nudged Demetri, "His name is Demetri."

The taller one, Kol, narrowed his eyes at the one they called Demetri and immediately took notice of his glove-less hand, "So it's his disgusting stench that was left behind."

"Now, now brother," Klaus tutted his brother, "We must play nicely."

Kol cast a nasty glare to Klaus, "I don't want to play nice brother. Not while that _creature_ continues to rake his eyes all over my woman."

Aries stood silent as the two began to have a silent argument. The four enemy vampires watched with interest, waiting for the opportune moment to take advantage of the brother's bickering state. Alec's hands suddenly opened up as his mist began to roll towards the others across the field at a rapid pace. Jane and Felix watched with high anticipation when Aries' eyes suddenly shot in Alec's direction. Before the mist could touch Kol or Klaus, it receded back into his palms without him willing it to do so. His eyes met Aries as she winked. Alec narrowed his eyes as Jane read his expression, her own eyes settling on Aries with her conclusion.

"Felix, take care of Klaus," Jane demanded, "Demetri, deal with Kol."

"With pleasure," Demetri's voice was raw with uncontainable jealousy.

Felix smirked at his order and dashed forward, catching the hybrid off guard. Klaus hit the ground with a hard thud before he rolled over, breaking free from his monstrous assailant. Kol made a move to help his brother when he was roughly thrown back onto the ground. Demetri grabbed a hold of Kol's arms and twisted them in an inhuman way, making the bones pop and crack with rage while on the other side Felix was tossing Klaus around like a stuffed toy. Aries cried out for the man to stop but was soon crumbled to the ground in agonizing pain as Jane stared her down with a grin.

She caught the mirror off guard, taking full advantage of her open predicament.

Alec quickly raced over and snatched the girl from behind, holding her in a way that made it impossible for her to retaliate. Once Jane released Aries from her painful grasp, she struggled against Alec's hold. He smirked at her attempts but mentally admired her strength, never having dealt with such a physically strong female before.

Aries watched in horror as Kol fought hard against the attractive male who attacked him. Demetri had the upper hand and managed to trap Kol in a tight arm lock and grasped a hold of his chin. Even knowing that a neck snap wouldn't kill Kol, Aries watched and trembled as Jane approached her lover with a sly grin. She held her hand directly in front of Kol's chest, ready to launch her marble hand into his chest to rip out his heart should it be necessary.

"Now the way I see it, you only have two options," She spoke to Aries as if she were addressing a small child, "You can either come with us without a fuss, or I put this vampire out of his misery."

Kol cast Aries a pleading glance, his eyes begging her not to agree to leave. She bit her bottom lip and shook her head, "No, I'm not going."

"What a shame," Jane turned to face Kol and immediately inflected pain on him, "Do you need a little more persuasion?"

"Stop hurting him!" Aries cried out. She couldn't project her shield if she couldn't calm herself down, but seeing Kol in such misery mad it hard for her to concentrate. She knew Jane was using this tactic to rile her up, and much to her dismay, it was working, "Please, just stop!"

"You know what we require in order for my sister to stop harming him," Alec leaned down and whispered into her ear, "Agree to come with us, and this will all be over."

Aries shot Alec a nasty look and thrashed against his hold again, only to be latched onto by the burly vampire Felix. Her eyes immediately searched for Klaus, wondering how he could have been taken down so easily by this man. When she spotted him, he lay on the ground in a heap with his neck snapped.

"Felix, restrain her," Alec released his hold on the girl once Felix held her securely, "Sister, it's time."

Jane gave Alec one last glance before she took a step back. The male twin faced Kol with a grin and reached forward, clasping his hand on the Original's arm giving it a few good snaps in different places. Kol grimaced but made no cry of pain, biting his lips harshly to keep from grunting. Alec continued his assault on his prisoner until finally Aries cracked.

"I'll do it!" Aries struggled hard against Felix, "Just let him go! Stop hurting him!"

Jane flashed Aries a smile, "See? That wasn't so hard, now was it?"

Aries narrowed her eyes at the girl and watched as Alec snapped Kol's neck, his body falling limp to the ground when Demetri released him. Her eyes remained on her temporarily dead lover as tears weld in her eyes. Both Klaus and Kol could not fight these vampires off, so what was she to do? If she used her powers to take them down, she would only bring on more reason for them to drag her away. Aries silently argued with herself over her lesser options and finally decided to go without a fuss, saving her talents for when she met the coven leader.

She would destroy them all, starting from the inside out.

* * *

**Yay, chapter two! :)**

**So there's not much Demetri/Aries in this chapter, but it's coming. Just wait for next chapter if you're waiting for some interaction between them of any sorts. I can tell you know, she's not a happy camper right now, and won't be for a while. :P**

**Comment/review and such, you bunch of lovelies! :)**


	3. How Things Go

**I'm hoping the lovely Jessica (my friend I'm writing this for :D) will be pleased to see all the chapters I've posted up to date. I'm quite exited for this fic, and I'm hoping to impress. I sincerely hope at least a couple other people are enjoying this, but if not, I'll just keep writing and posting for myself and my purdy requestee. :3**

**And just so you know Jess (when you read this), I'm adding something a little extra in that I know you may not enjoy, but tough nuggies. ;D**

* * *

The journey back to Volterra was agonizing. Alec and Jane were silent as they walked, while Felix attempted to break into conversation with Aries. As for Demetri, he remained as close as possible to her simply enjoying her scent and sheer presence. The pull towards her left Demetri open to things he had never dealt with before. It almost made him feel vulnerable, how he could feel her tension, the misery of leaving her home. He found himself aching for her, wishing to ease the pain and sadness. He wanted nothing more then to wrap his arms around her in a tight embrace, never letting her go. To place gentle kisses along her delicate skin and bask in her delicious scent. It was like nothing he could have ever anticipated before, how easily this one girl put such a hold on him, and she hadn't even looked him in the eyes or uttered even one word directly to him.

Felix noticed how Demetri's eyes would flicker to the girl, mixed expressions of need, want and devotion clear in the expression. He also noticed how she would spare him a glance, her eyes mirroring emotions similar to Demetri's. The taller vampire glanced from his closest friend to the beautiful young woman with them, putting the connection together. Demetri had found his other half, he was sure of it. He'd never witnessed his closest friend give any woman such an intense and longing gaze before. Felix himself could almost taste the passion that his friend so desperately wanted to share with their new coven member.

"Was that man back in Mystic Falls your mate?" Felix couldn't help but blurt the question out, not caring that he was now receiving nasty glares not only from Demetri, but from the twins as well.

Aries sighed deeply and uttered softly, "No. I don't have a mate."

Felix watched Demetri tense at her response, "I don't think that's true."

"Maybe, but I don't believe in such things. You love who you love. There's no one out there specifically for you. It's just too hard to believe and would be too complicated in the long run." Aries looked up at Felix, "However, I'm not one to bash those who believe in such nonsense."

Felix cast her a droll stare, "You don't think it's true? Well, I think you'd be surprised of what's coming your way."

Aries shot the taller vampire a glare before facing forward once again, walking faster as if to keep close to the twins. Demetri sighed inwardly and looked at Felix. Alec looked back at Aries for a split second and then continued to walk, remaining in the same attitude his sister was in.

Demetri grabbed Felix's sleeve to slow his pace and looked up at him, "What game are you playing?"

"The way you look at her," Felix grinned a teasing grin, "It's like you've been in love with her for decades. I find it, uh... How shall I put this? Cute."

Demetri ran his fingers through is light brown locks with a sigh as he thought over his dearest friends words. Felix had a knack for deciphering his emotions and mental state, so it only made sense that he could make his own legitimate opinions on the situation. Demetri turned back around to watch Aries figure disappearing as she followed behind the twins. He couldn't help but smile small at Felix's comment. Maybe, just maybe, she was the one his soul had been searching for his entire immortal existence. His mate.

One such his age could always hope, right?

"We're wasting time," Jane's voice bellowed out angrily as Demetri and Felix turned their attention to the tiny vampiress, "Enough talking, keep moving." Both nodded quickly and caught up to the group, afraid of punishment.

Aries glanced back at the two when Jane ordered them and noticed how they became rigid and practically rushed back. She could have sworn she saw fear in hidden deep in their eyes. Decided to keep a mental note of her observation, she started walking again with the silent siblings until they reached the boarders.

"We're splitting up here," Jane stopped and turned to her party, "Alec will travel with Demetri and Aries while Felix and I go a head to make sure things are clear. If any of the enemy covens have caught notice of our new arrival, we can expect them to attempt to thieve her away from us. Be on guard."

Aries glanced as all the men nodded their heads. Alec soon found his spot next to Aries and had a silent word with his sister as they momentarily locked eyes before Jane disappeared with Felix. Alec gave Demetri a look before leading the way. For the forty minutes the three ran, not one word was spoken. Aries found herself wishing that Felix was in their group, missing his constant barrage of questions she refused to ask. It was at least noise and not the quiet she was subjected to now. Her eyes flickered to Alec and she grinned a little. Concentrating, she used her ability to read his mind and probed him.

_This is ridiculous. Pairing me with the love-sick tracker? Thank you so very kindly, Jane. It will be your turn to babysit when we hit our next destination._

Aries eyebrow rose at his words and her eyes glanced towards the impossibly handsome male beside her. Even she couldn't deny that he was gorgeous, and possibly even better looking then Kol. The only thing that set her off was those bright red orbs of his, that seemed to be a trait all the Volturi vampires carried. In a way she was pleased with herself, still carrying the same eye color from her transition from human to immortal.

Instantly, she searched his mind but no words came. _Hm,_ She kept her eyes on Demetri and narrowed them slightly, _Interesting. Perhaps he knows better then to have secretive thoughts around me?_

As the three continued their trek Alec motioned for them to stop at random and looked at Demetri, "Tell me how far a head Jane and Felix are."

"Shouldn't you ask politely?" Aries looked at the younger Volturi member, who narrowed his red eyes at her dangerously. She fought the urge to roll her eyes at him. As if she could be intimidated by someone with a baby face like his.

Demetri watched the two and struggled against a smile that threatened to form on his lips. He closed his eyes and concentrated on Jane's whereabouts and immediately locked onto her, "They're roughly ten miles a head of us."

"Good," Alec never took his narrowed eyes off Aries, "Now _you_. When we get back to Volterra, you'd be wise to hold your tongue and keep your manners in check. The masters don't appreciate being spoken back to."

Aries snorted, "As if I could be forced into listening to some old men and their needs."

"What an insolent little brat you are. Obviously no one has taught you proper manners," Alec spat angrily.

Aries narrowed her eyes, "Oh I have manners, I just prefer not to use them when snotty little kids who think they're better then I am try and talk down to me. And if you didn't catch the hint, I meant you. And that's very moronic of you to think I would obey the people who had me forcibly removed from my home. Don't think I haven't forgotten that, _princess_."

Demetri quickly stepped in front of Aries protectively as Alec lunged towards her, "It would be wise to keep moving so Jane and Felix don't get too far a head of us. We wouldn't want to keep your sister waiting."

Alec took an unnecessary deep breath to calm his temper down before turning around muttering to himself. Aries noticed how Demetri's tense body suddenly relaxed as they watched the younger looking vampire walk away.

Demetri let out a ragged breath and then turned to face Aries, "Forgive Alec. He's not used to having others stand up to him. He's quite feared and has allowed such a reputation to enlarge his head."

"It's fine," Aries smiled small, "Thanks thought..." She placed her hand against his cheek gently, "That was very kind of you to intervene like that even though you didn't have to."

Against the touch of her hand Demetri's skin tingled with delight, "Anytime."

The two stood there staring into each others eyes for what seemed like an eternity before Alec's angry voice broke the moment, demanding they hurry up or he would allow his sister to deal with us later. Once again the group ran in silence, although tense since they're recent disagreements. When they finally caught up with Jane and Felix, Jane divided the groups up again leaving Aries with Alec once again (who was thrilled to say they least). She insisted the two go on a head as she needed to have a word with Demetri and Felix before the arrival back home.

Angrily, Alec grabbed Aries arm roughly and yanked her forward. In the heat of the moment Aries could have sworn she heard an aggressive growl coming from behind them but it never stopped Alec from taking her away. She began to protest but instantly gave up when Alec shot her the deadliest look she thought he could muster. Instead of teasing him like she would have to an angry Klaus in these situations, she just fell silent and decided it wasn't worth the energy she would expend in tormenting him.

During the run towards their last meet up point before the march to Volterra, Aries could feel Alec's eyes on her. His stare was intense and felt as though it would burn through her pale flesh. When she would shoot him a glare he would look away and continue moving without a word. Why hadn't Jane paired her with Demetri and Felix? At least those two are somewhat nice to her. Instead, she was forced to run with her biggest fan. The thought alone made Aries face drop and her chances for a semi-good mood drain away.

"You're quieter now that Demetri is not with us," Alec spoke as he glanced back at Aries.

The girl looked at him confused, "What do you mean?"

"No nasty comments, no rude insults or angry objections. It's seems that you've gone silent without your protector near."

Aries narrowed her eyes at his accusing and very demeaning tone, "If you think for one second that I'm quiet because I'm afraid of you, then you're a fool. I lived with an angry vampire and vampire-werewolf hybrid for the better half of six-hundred years, and even they didn't frighten me. So take that cocky smirk on your face and shove it up your ass."

Alec came to an abrupt halt and in seconds had Aries roughly pinned to a nearby tree. His grip on her wrists he held above her head were tight and as solid as steel binds. His eyes which held a dangerous and sadistic look, bore down into her own.

"Listen and listen good little girl," Alec leaned in, "Your place is below me, and below me, you show respect. That attitude of yours will be the death of you, and I would more then happily oblige with the order. Now shut the fuck up or I'll rip your head off myself."

A grin pulled at the corners of Aries' mouth, "My, my, such a foul mouth on such a cute little boy," There was a moment of silence between the two as they exchanged heated glares before Aries broke the silence with a playful tone, "I'd like to see you try and harm me, small fry. I've slaughtered humans more terrifying then you are."

If it were possible, Aries could have sworn Alec's face would have grown red with rage if it weren't for the fact he was immortal. She gasped when she felt herself being thrown off her feet and cried out when her back collided with a large rock, followed by a swift kick in the stomach courtesy of Alec's boot. As he reached down to grab her again, Aries reached up and grabbed the collar of his shirt sending him crashing down to the ground and appeared on top of him, straddling his waist. She pinned his hands down on either side of his head and used his own power against him, paralyzing him so all he could do was stare up at her with hate.

"Now, now, now," Aries tutted with a mocking tone to her voice, "It's not nice to hurt a lady." In response to her words Alec cast her a deadly glare, "Oou, temper-temper. I didn't think such a cute face like that could ever look so mean and nasty."

She could feel Alec beneath her attempting to regain his senses with use of his power, "When I can move my body again, you better hope I don't catch you."

"Oh, and what are you going to do to me, huh? Throw me against a rock again? Wow! Terrifying." Aries leaned down so their faces were inches apart, "Continue to threaten me, and I'll rip your head off. Do you understand? I don't care who you think you are or what your reputation is, I will end you."

They stared into one another's eyes until Aries found herself pinned underneath Alec, who apparently had regained his function back, "You dare threaten me like that? I should rip you apart right now you insolent little brat."

"That's what you are," Aries spat angrily, "Nothing but a little brat. A bully."

Alec snarled and leaned in quickly as if to kiss her neck, but with teeth bared she figured he had something a little more painful in mind. Suddenly Alec was launched off her like a projectile as Felix took a protective stance in front of her. Aries looked around and blinked as Demetri kneeled down and helped her sit up.

Jane watched with her arms folded over her chest, "I give you two a direct order and you find a way to disobey me? Even you brother, of all people."

"My apologies, sister," Alec walked over and dusted himself off, making sure to cast a glare in Aries direction.

Jane turned her attention to Aries and watched as Demetri pulled her to her feet. She noted the gentleness he used when touching the girl, "Lets go. Master Aro will deal with her when we arrive."

* * *

Kol wandered around his empty room and ran his fingers through his hair. He let out yet another frustrated sigh and kicked one of the legs to his massive bed, sending the whole set up hurdling across his rather large bedroom. In all the years he'd spent with Aries, not one thing had ever come in between them. Why now? Why her? Kol couldn't wrap his mind around the thought of other vampires wanting her. And for what? To use her as a soldier because she was unique? Not to mention he nor Klaus could understand how their attackers managed to get the upper hand on them, considering his brother was supposed to be the most powerful creature on earth.

"You know, damaging your furniture won't help," Rebekah walked into the room and stopped a few feet from her brother, "Come for a drink with me."

"I'm not in the mood, Bekah," Kol growled.

Rebekah rolled her eyes, "Clearly. Either way, you should come. And by should, I mean you don't have a choice. Change your shirt and lets go. I'll be waiting downstairs."

Kol whipped around to bark at his sister but she was gone. Muttering to himself he quickly changed his shirt and sped downstairs, figuring it would be best to entertain his little sister rather then put up with her annoying begging. When he arrived downstairs, he noticed Klaus and Rebekah were standing beside Elijah, who the family had not seen in several months.

"Elijah?" Kol narrowed his eyes, "What brings you here, brother?"

Elijah gave Kol a sympathetic look, "Niklaus called to inform me of the vampires that came to town and took Aries with them. I rushed over as fast as I could."

"To what purpose?" Kol spat, "You've never cared before, so why pretend now?"

The older brother made no attempt to stand up to Kol's verbal assault knowing what his little brother said was true. He'd never once made an attempt at comforting or talking with Kol about his love life, or anything in general. He secretly didn't blame Kol for his hasty aggressiveness towards him and silently accepted any further nasty comments Kol would have towards him.

"Before I came here, I managed to find out a little information about those four that Niklaus spoke of," Elijah paused, "Their coven only introduces new members that have unique abilities, much like Aries. That's why they sought her out. She's gifted."

"We already knew that, so get to the point," Kol was growing impatient. He didn't want to have a chat or reunion with his brother, or to even go for a drink with his sister. He wanted to wallow in his own thoughts on how he could let those bastards take his girl away.

"The leader of the coven is named Aro," Elijah stood there unfazed by Kol's bitter tone, "As I'm sure you're all aware," He gave a look that pointed directly to Kol as if to challenge him or speak out, "He was the one that sent out his people to collect Aries. The four that are with her that Niklaus described to me are Jane and Alec, the twins who can inflict pain or take your sense away. And then there is Felix who has animalistic strength and Demetri, who apparently is the best tracker in the world."

"Demetri," Kol was seething at this point, "That bastard."

"Continue Elijah," Rebekah slapped Kol's shoulder roughly giving him a look to shut up.

Elijah nodded and looked towards no one in particular, "With an inside source I've discovered that their motive is to attack the Olympus clan, known as the Cullen's. From what I've gathered, they have several gifted vampires of their own, much like Aries can do. One has the ability to project a shield, while another can foresee the future. My source told me that the clans went to war but nothing happened when the proved that the Cullen's did no wrong."

"What source?" Rebekah's eyebrow rose, "And what wrong did this Cullen clan do?"

"I guess these vampires have laws that this Volturi coven enforces," Elijah stated, "So I'm assuming the vampire community aside from our own sees these people as the sort of royalty in their hierarchy."

"So then where does that leave us?" Rebekah frowned, "We're the top of the food chain. We created the vampire species."

Elijah shook his head, "Apparently not. The leaders of this Volturi coven are over three-thousand years old."

"Tell us who this source is and then get on with it," Klaus narrowed his eyes and shifted his weight to the other foot, his arms crossing over his chest with annoyance.

The elder Original nodded and continued, "Her name is Heidi. I tested her to see if I could compel her, and when successful, she divulged everything before I wiped her memory of our meeting."

"So then, Aries could come back home if she compelled them?" Kol sounded hopeful, but went back to grimacing when Elijah shook his head.

"I don't know that for certain. It might have just been sheer good luck that I was able to use compulsion on that woman."

"So where does that leave use on what they plan on doing with Aries?" Klaus' eyebrow rose, "Do they plan on using her as their secret weapon against this so-called enemy clan?"

"That's exactly what they're using her for," Elijah stated clearly, "They're going to use her ability to copy and reflect any ability this Cullen clan has."

"Elijah," Rebekah whined, "What did the Cullen's do wrong? You still haven't told us!"

Elijah turned to his little sister, "Apparently the one who has the shielding ability bore her mates offspring while she was still human. The Volturi thought this half-human, half-vampire child would be a threat to our entire species. So they assembled an entire army to annihilate the Cullen's own battalion."

Rebekah nodded and remained silent and then turned her attention to Kol as he looked up at his brother, "As much as I hate to admit, whoever these people are, they're strong. They took Nik and I out like we were newborns."

"Yes, Niklaus told me that was the reason Aries went willingly with them," Elijah frowned, "With any luck, I can find out if they have a real weakness that we can use to our advantage and rescue her."

"There's one problem," Klaus suddenly grinned, "Their tracker, Demetri."

Kol became rigid and tense while Elijah observed him, "Oh? And what would that be?"

"He would see us coming, and also," The hybrid shot Kol a playful smirk, "He seems to fancy Aries. He couldn't take his eyes off her during our meeting. The look in his eyes was almost as if he'd been in love with her for centuries."

Rebekah scoffed, "Of course he wouldn't be able to stop looking at her, she's one of the only female vampires alive that I am willing to admit is truly beautiful."

Elijah's brows knit together as he thought over Klaus' words, "He's her mate?"

"I think so," Klaus looked at his younger brother who had become furious with this new information, "So we have to take into consideration whether or not he will be an issue."

"Please," Rebekah scoffed, "No one is destined to be together. Couples happen and break up all the time. There's no such thing as a soul mate."

"Maybe there is?" Elijah questioned and looked at his sister, "It could explain why Aries had been having those dreams about a man with red eyes?"

Kol snarled, "Excuse me? What do you mean she's been having dreams about a man with red eyes?"

Before Elijah could reply all attention was guided to the front door as Damon and Stefan walked in, both looking ever so happy to be in Klaus' mansion. Kol, already being in a foul mood, narrowed his eyes at the black-haired Salvatore with hate, which was returned with a cocky smile.

"What do you want?" Rebekah crossed her arms.

Stefan stepped aside to reveal a very worried Caroline, and three very worried mortals. Elena stepped forward with a frown that matched Caroline and Bonnie's to a T, "Stefan told us there were new vampires in the area, and that Aries is gone."

Alaric looked at Klaus, "I did some digging and I think I know where we can find them. We're going to go hunt them down to get her back, but it would be better if we had some assistance."

Elijah turned to face the others and frowned, "I wouldn't do that if I were you."

* * *

**SOOOOO, I managed to type the shit outta this chapter and ended it off with a somewhat cliffhanger. I've also decided that I want to add a little somethin'-somethin' with Alec in this fic, but nothing too intense. Why? Because it's fun to piss off Alec, that's why. ;)**

**Sorry for such a long wait for this chapter though. I've been super duper busy with things, and my life right now is going through some loops and holes, but nevertheless I won't let that stop me from writing and shooting out some chapters! I also wanted to send out a HUGEEEEEEEE happy birthday to my purdy requestee Jessica, because this chapter will be posted on her birthday! SO HAPPY BIRTHDAY BOOTIFUL. ;D**

**ALSO! For those of you who read this fic (this will also be posted in my other story as well) I will be accepting THREE short-story requests. ONLY THREE, and it's first come, first serve. The user names and the pairing they've requested will be posted on my profile, but please, please, PLEASE do not be upset with me if your name wasn't chosen! I ALWAYS keep a list of people in waiting for requests, and would eventually get to them anyways, just right now I'm only accepting three immediately! :)**

**Comment/reivew and all that fun stuff! I love you guys soo, soooo, sooooooooo much! :D**


	4. Rules And Rejection

**Yo my lovelies! As I type my cat is attacking my door to get into my room, but every time I let her in, all she does is tear at my stuff and try to shred it, so yeah... THOUGHT YOU GUYS NEEDED TO KNOW THAT. ;Db**

**Anyways, I decided to post another chapter relatively close to the one I just updated with, considering it's been a while since I've actually posted anything. Things have been... interesting, to say the least.**

**BUT ANYWHO, ENJOY! :D**

* * *

Aries stood tall as she followed the Witch Twins down the dark hallway towards an enormous set of solid oak doors. Upon arrival she deduced that the castle looked positively medieval and a little too ancient in decoration for her tastes, but it was beautiful nonetheless. She couldn't help but notice the lack of sunlight that so desperately tried to peek in through the covered windows. Glancing back at the two following her, she managed to catch a glimpse at Demetri as he passed by a ray of light, her eyes going slightly wide at the sight of his skin shining like diamonds. Turning to fully face forward again she gave her head a shake. If these people were vampires, why was she so different from them?

Once Alec pushed the doors open, they revealed a massive white stone room with three thrones placed near the back. Sitting in those thrones, were three completely different personalities. From what Aries could figure out, the older looking gentleman on the far left was no more then a statue to sit there and occupy space. His long dark hair met passed his shoulder blades and made no attempt to cover his face. She could immediately tell his soul was nullified and was no longer present, leaving an empty shell of his former self. He watched her with empty, sympathy-ridden eyes, telling her that he could be one to confide in and trust during her time here.

To the very right, the man with hair as white as snow watched her with distaste. His eyes drove up and down her body to study her appearance before calling his final judgement, giving a nasty scoff at the sight before him. Aries narrowed her eyes but immediately corrected herself, not knowing what this man who looked like he was not capable of happiness was capable of. The thought scared her, but she knew better then to show weakness in front of others. If her years with Klaus taught her anything, it was to hold your ground and die with pride. Aries watched as Alec and Jane stride over to take their spot on the blondes right, their eyes burning into her flesh with the same demeaning and judgmental look the seated man gave her.

Much to Aries surprise, the one who peeked her interest the most was the youngest looking male who occupied the middle seat. The man stood up and clasped his hands together. His smile became too happy and unnerving to Aries, making her internally wince as she watched him descend the stairs towards her. His slender and grace told her he was mature passed her pathetic six-hundred years, meaning by age he would be more of a threat to her strength wise. Her eyes cast around to the group she had traveled with and all questions she had bottled up had been answered. This man approaching her was their leader.

"Ah, Aries, welcome to Volterra," Aries remained still as the man stopped a few feet in front of her, "My name is Aro, and I would personally like to welcome you into our coven."

Her eyes never left his as she assessed her situation, "Your invitation was a little bold, was it not? Barging into the town I live in only to threaten my loved ones and force my hand?"

"I can assure you that it was nothing personal on the subject of your loved ones, my dear," Aro watched her with a charming smile, "May I have the honor?"

Aries watched as he extended his hand and watched her closely for her reaction. Her eyes flicked several times between the extended hand back up to his eyes before she finally stepped forward and placed her hand in his own, allowing him to lock her in a tight grasp and open the doors to her very soul. All the while, she could feel Aro pry through every thought she'd ever had. Every memory of her times as a human up until her last moments with Kol, he could see it all. She couldn't help but feel violated in some ways, knowing this man now knew everything about her and more.

"Fascinating," Aro straightened up and looked at her, "You've lead an interesting life, young one."

Aries watched him closely but made no response. She pulled her hand back from him once his grip released and stepped back quickly, bumping into Demetri in the process. She tensed for a moment but instantly relaxed as she felt a gentle hand place itself on her shoulder and squeeze in a reassuring manner. Aro took a moment look between Aries and his prized tacker, a grin spreading onto his face.

"It seems our beloved Aries is of another strand of the vampire species," Aro announced as he turned to look at each Volturi member present.

"She is capable of walking in the sun with the humans without fear of exposure, and can sustain herself on blood and human foods. And along with her gifts as a mirror, she is able to manipulate the mind of all supernatural creatures, anyone she so wishes. And as an added miracle, our lovely Aries is able to sleep. She is absolutely fascinating, wouldn't you agree dear ones?"

Aries tensed again as she heard many voices whispering to themselves and to others about her, and instinctively reached up to put her hand on top of the hand still rested on her shoulder. She looked back at Demetri for a moment before facing forward again, only to be met with Aro's creamy red eyes.

"It would also seem she is quite free spirited thanks to her time with the family she lived with," Aro walked towards her and stopped just out of reach, "She was able to hold off against our young Alec, which in itself is impressive."

"No real fear," Aro leaned in and trailed his finger under her chin to force her eyes to remain on his, "And such defiance. You will definitely make for an interesting addition to our guard."

All eyes fell on Demetri who noticeably tensed involuntarily at Aro's touch to the girl. He watched as Aro's eyes met his, that same grin appearing on his face. Aries stepped to the side and watched as Aro straightened up again, his eyes never leaving Demetri's. Much to Demetri's dismay, Aro's hand was soon extended towards him.

"Come now, Demetri," Aro said with his silky voice, "Don't be shy."

"Yes, master," Demetri slowly stepped forward and placed his hand in his masters, watching closely with his jaw locked knowing what Aro would see.

The growing infatuation and the reality of what she was to him. The way her scent drove him mad with a mixture of lust and pure desire, the agony of not being completely wrapped around her tortured him to the brink of dishonoring himself by taking her against her will. Aro would see everything that Demetri did not want brought to attention until he knew for certain she would be his. He would see just how much Demetri wanted Aries for himself, and how irrevocably in love he was with her already.

Aries watched closely and observed Demetri's tense face, her eyes trailing to Aro's. She watched as he pulled away and took a few steps back in silence. A look of amusement soon fell upon his face, and the look he cast from his tracker to her sent chills down her spine.

"It would seem our dear Demetri has found his _l'altra meta_," Aro said quietly, "Such a pity she does not believe in such truths."

Demetri cringed at Aro's words and clenched a fist behind his back so only Felix would see. Aries stood still, void of all emotions to the situation. From the look on Aro's face, she could tell he was enjoying this form of public humiliation much more then herself and the tracker. She took a moment to glance in his direction, noticing his eyes were locked on the man in front of him. There was a mixture of emotions she couldn't quite read in those crimson orbs of his. Taking advantage of the situation, she decided to make another attempt at prying his mind.

_Aro, you bastard. How could you reveal such things when I have chosen to speak of it to her myself? And now you stand and observe my discomfort with a grin on your face? How dare you?_

Aries held her breath at the words flooding from his mind into her own and faced forward again, only this time not letting her attention fall on the manipulative man before her. Her eyes danced around the room awkwardly in attempts to draw her attention away from Aro's knowing stare and soon found herself looking into Alec's dark eyes. She felt the unnecessary breath she took hitch in her throat at the intensity of his gaze. His eyes held hatred, a firm constraint and lust. Wait, lust? Aries let herself break the stare and looked to the ground for a moment to regain her composure.

"Now," Aro's voice brought her attention back to his smiling face, "I've settled your living arrangements and will have you escorted to your room, and feel I should apologize in advance for your handling as you leave the room. I would like to ask you to please remain in your chamber until you have permission to leave, since we have no reason to trust you yet. You will also be escorted around the castle with a guard member, of whom will come as a surprise and at random during the days. You'll find everything you need in your room, my dear."

With a wave of his hand, Aro dismissed everyone in the room and turned to walk back to his throne. Aries felt a set of hands grip both her upper arms gently as she was led towards the doors by Felix and Demetri, who both cast her sympathetic looks. The electricity from Demetri's grip sent sparks shooting to the parts of her she hadn't realized existed, making it incredibly hard to focus on her surroundings at that particular moment in time. She immediately wondered if this was how she was meant to be escorted around, being imprisoned in someones grasp the entire time.

Aro cast Aries one last look before sitting down, "Oh, just one more thing."

The three stopped and turned around to face their master with inquiring looks, waiting for whatever it was Aro had to say. Her eyes darted towards the twins as they both made their way over to her and stopped a mere couple feet in front of her.

"Jane and Alec will attend to whatever needs you have until I assign you someone to look after you, so remember to use your manners. I do not like to see my guards getting themselves into petty fights over little things. Understood?"

Aries simply nodded as a way to hasten her escape from the room, not enjoying the many eyes still staring at her. She allowed Felix and Demetri to pull her out into the hall and sighed deeply in frustration. Felix gave her a knowing look and then faced forward, while Demetri continued to glance at her with that same mixed expression. From behind she could hear the twin's constant footsteps and almost feel the tension in the air. It wasn't difficult to see that Jane was more then less than impressed to be tending to her care, and knew she would probably give Aries a hard time about whatever it was she needed.

Alec however, walked beside his sister and remained as hard as stone, his eyes boring into the back of Aries head. The lust in his eyes still had Aries feeling slightly uncomfortable, knowing that he would have a chance alone with her when he would be on her guard duty. She was more then capable of fighting him off should it come to that, but punishment from the masters was what she feared, and she didn't put it passed Alec to use that to his advantage to get whatever it was he wanted from her.

When they arrived near the end of a hall filled with dark oak doors, Felix released Aries arm and opened the door, stepping aside to reveal a room quite similar to Klaus' taste. Demetri walked her in before regrettably releasing her arm, his expression falling at the loss of contact. The room itself was extremely large and spacious, with only the simplest of essentials one would need. The floors were a dark brown, almost black color and were outfitted with wine colored rugs spread out in miscellaneous places.

The bed nestled up against the far wall lay on a sturdy cherry wood frame with a very medieval design much like the rest of the castle, with wine red sheets and a mass of black and red pillows atop of it. She noticed that the bedding matched the curtains which closed off the light to her room, making her ache to go and open them and allow the sun to beat down on her skin. Deciding she would save that for when she was alone she walked passed the bed she opened the door off to the right and peeked in, grinning from ear to ear at the size and decor of her bathroom. The shower stall looked as if it were built for more then five people, and the large corner jacuzzi tub rivaled that of a swimming pool. From what she could tell, her new living arrangements were much like Kol's had been in Klaus' mansion. The thought made her heart ache and miss him all the more.

During her further inspection of the room she noticed several very large bookcases filled with old literature and books on ancient and modern languages. Aries made a mental note to go through all of her books one by one and choose those she would read first, feeling a welling excitement building up.

The doors leading to what she assumed would be a massive closet stood tall beside the bookcases in a teasing manner, drawing her towards them. Allowing herself to fall prey to her weakness for fashion, she walked to the double doors and pulled them open, gasping at the sight to behold. Inside was everything she could have ever dreamed of and more. Blouses, sweaters, t-shirts, pants, shorts, skirts, and what looked like hundreds of shoes lined the walls like an endless isle in a clothing store. She stared in awe at the sight before closing the doors, choosing to save that spot for further inspection later.

Aries turned around to give the entire room one more look before turning her attention to the now five figures standing at the door, "This room is incredible!"

"We thought you might enjoy it," The newest addition to the group spoke, "I personally went shopping for you, and hope you like what I've brought you. I'm Heidi by the way."

"Thank you Heidi, everything was perfect," Aries smiled a real smile for the first time since before she'd left Mystic Falls. She wouldn't be rude to this woman for her politeness, given the situation she was in and what was in store for her once she was settled in. No, Aries was not like that. She wasn't about to let her emotions erupt on this woman.

Demetri watched the girl in front of him and felt warmth spread through his body at the sight of her smiling face. Damn, she was beautiful. He only wished to have been the sole reason for that smile to grace her face, but alas he had to wait for his turn. Jane suddenly stepped forward, a bored look present on her face.

"Now that Aries has given a full inspection of her room I'll be off to tell master Aro that she in settling in," She looked around at all the guards that stood beside her, "Choose which of you will stay behind and the rest will leave until it's their turn."

"I'll stay," Demetri immediately offered, not wanting to be away from Aries unless absolutely necessary. No, even then, Demetri would try and find a way to be close to her even if it meant the death of him.

Jane shrugged, "So be it. The rest of you, leave. Alec will go after Demetri, followed by me, and then Felix and finally Heidi."

There was a course of nods before they all filed out one by one, closing the door behind them to leave Demetri and Aries alone in the silence. The two stared at each other for what seemed like an eternity before Demetri walked over to her, a small smile spread on his handsome face.

"Demetri, right?" Aries eyed the man as he approached, who nodded in response to her inquiries, "What did your master say when he spoke in Italian?"

Demetri's eyes flickered to the other side of the room as if to avoid her gaze. However, this was the only time he might have completely alone with her, and felt lying to her would only serve to cause more issues, "He said, that I'd found my other half."

"What does that have to do with me?" She pressed.

Deep down, Aries knew the answer. She knew what Aro had been implying, because she read it all over Demetri's expression, and the way his eyes held such an unwavering devotion for someone he had barely just met.

Demetri took a moment to collect his thoughts before fully facing the girl, his eyes locking with her own. It was now or never.

"It has everything to do with you because of the force I feel pulling me towards you. Your scent, your eyes, everything is beckoning me to you and I can't stop myself from wanting you in every way possible. I can feel every negative and positive emotion radiating off your body, leaving me with instincts to grab you and hold you for an eternity just to make you feel better."

Aries stared at the man before her as he made his declaration, his eyes never leaving hers.

"It's like nothing I've ever experienced before, Aries, and I don't know how much longer I can handle not being able to touch you. To hold you."

Her eyes immediately dropped to the floor as she precessed everything with fine detail. Several times in her mind, the word mate popped up. Elijah, out of all the Original family, had been the only one who believed in soul mates and had explained all of what Demetri was feeling in detail. How is this possible? How could this man, someone she just met, be so threaded to her in such a short period of time? It was an almost instant connection, and Aries couldn't wrap her head around it. She didn't understand how his touch sent tingles all over her body making parts of her ache for his hands to be all over her, and for his lips to press to her own without mercy. She'd never once experienced this with any lover before, so why only Demetri? It confused her, scared her even. Several theories came to mind about all of the happenings until she finally settled on one, even being the cruelest she could think of, she still wished to try it out. This would be the deciding factor on whether this entire mate ordeal was real, or simply a figment of others' imaginations.

Much like what Demetri had said she could literally feel his tension building at her lack of verbal response and took in a deep breath.

"I'm sorry that you feel this way but," Aries looked Demetri square in the eyes, "We cannot be."

* * *

**Hey guys! I just want to apologize in advance if my Italian was bad and such. I used an online dictionary (as reliable as some of those can be) for whatever I'd put in, but if it's wrong don't hesitate to let me know! :)**

**Comment/review and such! I love you guys and I hope you're enjoying this Jessica! :D**


	5. Getting To Know You

**Hello all! I'm SO SORRY for my lack of updates, and even thought I'd posted an authors note explaining why I've been on some sort of temporary hiatus, I still feel like I should apologize once again for the wait!**

**If you're curious as to why the long wait for this update, please read the authors note in Before The Dawn (CHAP 10) or in Deadly Duel (CHAP 4). I don't really want to re-type everything, so for those of you who are interested, please refer to those chapters. :)**

**But here it is, and Jessica, PLEASE FORGIVE ME FOR THE LATENESS AND SHORTNESS OF THIS CHAPTER. *drops to the floor and begs forgiveness***

* * *

It had been a few weeks since Aries arrival in Volterra, and already things had (much to her surprise) become very routine and somewhat enjoyable. She was able to do many things like she had been able to in Mystic Falls, which was basically mocking her former human life. Aries took the time to explore the castle and also find enjoyable books to immerse herself in with attempts to completely forget her surroundings. All the while, four sets of watchful eyes carefully monitored her every move, although they were kind enough to give her her personal space. All except for Heidi, who had taken a strong liking to the new girl and proceeded to get to know her. Chelsea became involved, as did Corin, and soon they established somewhat of a mutual acquaintanceship with Aries. She felt herself becoming more at home as the days went on, much to her dismay, but she still couldn't help but miss her former friends and former lover. Kol was still heavy on her mind, and with Demetri's declaration to her in what seemed like just nights ago, she only seemed to miss the Original more and more.

Demetri... That vampire Aries also couldn't shake off. Ever since he and her somehow connected due to some invisible force, she couldn't rid herself of the heavy feeling of sadness and over-powering desire. Her assumptions had been proven right after she decided to test out the possibility of this "soul mate" thing to be true, and became fixated on avoiding the tracker at all costs. Deep down, Aries knew if she faced him her eyes would reveal that she understood what was happening and that she knew everything was true, and she wasn't ready for that. Felix had attempted to peak her interest on the topic, but she shrugged him off and closed up immediately every time. Aries knew eventually she would have to face the tracker, and knew that when she did, she would accept him.

On one particular day, Aries had an early morning visit from Heidi. She informed her that today the entire Volturi would be feeding today and that she was of course invited, and that she would be spending the day with one of the guards. Before Aries could inquire as to whom was keeping her company, Demetri's awkward figure appeared in the doorway. Their eyes met for a brief second before she forced herself to look at Heidi, nodding when the beautiful brunette asked her if she would be alright. Heidi smiled and gracefully glided out the door, only not before giving Demetri a warning glare. When the two were alone, Demetri fully entered the room and softly closed the door behind him.

Demetri took the opportunity to break the silence, but her eyes never met his as he spoke, "Is there anything in particular you would like to do today?"

Aries fought the shiver that threatened to rush down her body at the sound of his voice, "Yes actually, there is... But you may not agree to what I have in mind."

"I'm sure I will agree to whatever it is you wish to do," Demetri added, the corners of his mouth tugging into a small smile.

Of course he would agree with anything she had in mind. He had waited for his turn to watch her since that first evening Aries arrived at the castle, wishing to hopefully smooth over or alleviate the pressure he put on her from confessing his love for her. Felix had watched him tear himself apart for being so foolish to declare such things at the beginning stages of their inevitable relationship, but nothing his closest friend said offered him any condolence. Now, he had a chance at redemption and would treat this as his only chance.

Aries finally met his eyes and smiled small, "I want to go for a walk in the gardens, and to get to know you better."

"That sounds lovely," Demetri breathed out, trying to cap his building excitement at her words and her willing desire to spend time with him.

"Wait here," Aries hopped out of bed and rushed to her closet to grab a change of clothing before whisking into her bathroom to quickly shower. In record time, she appeared fully readied beside Demetri, "All good."

Being the gentleman that he prided himself on being, Demetri offered Aries his arm and couldn't hide the smile that graced his features when she accepted, lacing her own arm around his. They walked together through the halls towards the garden in silence, both simply enjoying each others company. Aries denied it to herself, but her body betrayed her and sang at the closeness of Demetri's body to hers. When they reached the gardens Aries pulled away from the tracker and twirled a couple times enjoying the raw heat and light from the sun pouring down on her, and not through a window in the castle. Demetri stayed hidden in the protection of the shadows and watched her with a smile, enjoying the sight of her happiness.

"Why don't you join me, Demetri?" Aries stopped her spinning and looked at the man, noting his hesitation, "You won't burn in the sun, will you?"

Demetri looked up at the sun for a moment before taking an unnecessary breath, "No, I won't."

"Then come on," She smiled and held her hand out to him, "Come sit on that bench with me over there so we can talk."

The trackers eyes flicked down to her extended hand before locking with her eyes, and without question, he slowly stepped forward and reached out to meet her with his own hand.

Aries eyes widened at the sight of Demetri's skin absolutely glowing in the sun, sparkling and shining like a million diamonds had been embedded into his skin. She remembered catching a glimpse of this before when she first arrived in Volterra, but didn't believe what she saw until now. The touch of his hand on her own brought her back to reality, and immediately she noted the slight difference in temperature at the contact of his bare skin.

"You're somewhat cold to the touch and your skin... sparkles in the light," Aries looked up at him, "Not to mention your eyes are red and without the hideous appearance of veins. I wonder why we're so different even though we're both vampires."

Demetri stepped fully into the sun and allowed her to lead him towards the bench, which was conveniently placed under a rather large tree that offered a fare amount of shade. They both took a seat, neither one pulling their hands away from each other.

"I'm not sure how it works," Demetri murmured as he gently ran his thumb across the top of Aries hand, "Your quite peculiar as well."

Aries smiled small, "Well, the whole walking in the sun thing is easily explained. That ugly blue ring on my finger is called a daylight ring, and it's spelled by a witch so that I can walk in the sun. Unlike you, my skin would sear and then I'd burst into flames if I wasn't wearing it."

"I see," Demetri looked at her with genuine curiosity, "So then, witches do exist?"

"As I just said," Aries let a tiny giggle slip, "A good friend of mine is a very powerful witch. She created this ring for me."

They sat still for a moment before Demetri spoke once again, "You mentioned in your brief description of me that my red eyes weren't accompanied by veins. What did you mean by that?"

"Oh," Aries looked at him, "When my eyes are red, my face changes."

Demetri watched as Aries eyes turned a similar shade of red on cue. Veins quickly rushed up from the tops of her cheeks to meet just underneath her eyes and her fangs became more prominent. With his free hand, he reached out to touch her face, allowing his fingers to run over the veins ever so gently.

"This is what I look like when I'm hungry," Aries never shied away from Demetri's touch, "Pretty disgusting, huh?"

"No," Demetri allowed his fingers to continue brushing against her cheek, "Not disgusting. Beautiful," He paused and grinned playfully at her, "In a morbid kind of way."

Aries face became normal again as she giggled, "Thanks, I guess."

As the day went on, Demetri continued to ask and answer all of Aries questions, and she returned the favor by answering his own. She discovered that he was originally from Greece, and had been turned by the Egyptian coven leader Amun but left out the details of his transformation. When he spoke of the era he had been changed in, she was extremely surprised and shocked at the fact he was much older then Original family. Demetri went on to explain how he had becoming the Volturi's most prized tracker, and then explained that the three ancients Aro, Caius and Marcus were all over three-thousand years old. This information came as only somewhat of a shock to Aries, but given his age, she had begun to speculate that perhaps the coven leaders were much older then himself.

"I can't believe it," She sank back against the back of the bench, "And here everyone back home thought all along that the Original family were the very first vampires every created."

Demetri smiled and gave a swift shake of his head, "Apparently not. But you've more then likely mirrored Master Aro's ability, so you could see everything I've told you for yourself should you wish for clarification."

"No, no," Aries looked at him, "I believe you. It's just, we thought the Mikaelson family were the very first vampires. Their mother was an exceptionally powerful witch who had made them immortal with a spell, and from them all the vampires like me were born."

"I see," Demetri nodded slowly, "Maybe that's the difference then, between our traits. Is there anything else that would set you apart from me? Other then your resistance to sun by aid of that ring, of course."

"Hm," Aries thought for a moment, "Well... If the Original who I'm descended from dies, their entire sire line goes with them. So if Kol were to die, I would too," She paused at the thought, "It happened to his brother Finn."

Demetri tensed and subconsciously tightened his grip on her hand, "And there's no way to save you from that fate?"

"Not that I know of," Aries sighed.

He nodded slowly, "What else?"

Aries looked out to the garden, "Well, in order for me to change, Kol had to feed me his blood and then kill me. When I woke up, I had to drink human blood in order to complete the transition. If hadn't of, my body would have slowly shut down and I would have died."

"You had to die with vampire blood in your system?" Demetri blinked, "That's strange. So then you don't inject venom into humans when you bite them?"

"No," Aries turned to him again, "I'm not venomous, but from the look on your face and the fact you asked that question, you are?"

Demetri nodded, "So when you transitioned, there was no pain at all?"

"Nope," Aries tilted her head, "Why? Did your transition hurt?"

"Very much," Demetri suppressed a shudder from the recollection, "Our venom is like acid. When we bite a human to turn them, it's like the venom sets their body on fire. It feels like an eternity of misery and the pain doesn't stop until the moment your heart stops beating. Undeniably, it's the most painful thing anyone could ever endure. You're very fortunate to have become what you are without having to endure it."

Aries frowned, "So then you remember your transition?"

"Every minute of it," Demetri looked out to the garden, "I remember begging for no one in particular to kill me and to put me out of my misery. It felt like I'd been burning for ages and then suddenly, it stopped. When I opened my eyes, things became frighteningly vivid, and my hearing increased tenfold."

Aries listened to him speak and watched him closely as he told her of his memory and patiently waited for him to speak again once they'd fallen into silence. It seemed like forever until Demetri spoke again, only this time, Aries wasn't expecting the words that came out of his mouth.

"I've wanted to apologize for my words the day you arrived," He never met her eyes and kept his gaze elsewhere, "It was very rude of me to divulge such things to you when you weren't ready to hear them, but I won't and cannot deny the fact that they were true."

She sat still for a moment and thought over his words, her eyes drifting down to her hand that was still held by his own. With their time together out in the gardens, she had felt a rush of happiness and peace in his presence, not those depressed feelings she knew she felt from him. Only having proven her point more, she slowly began to let herself admit that she believed he truly was her mate.

"You don't need to apologize," She breathed out with a soft sigh, "It was just overwhelming to hear you speak of such things after being forced to leave my home."

"Do you regret leaving?" Demetri suddenly turned his full attention to girl beside him, his eyes scanning her face for any display of negative emotion.

Aries remained silent for a moment before letting out another sigh, "Yes and no," She paused and then looked at Demetri, "Yes, because I miss everyone so dearly. And no, because of the bonds I've created here. I don't know how to feel about it anymore, so I try not to think about it at all."

Another bout of silence washed over the two until Felix walked out into the garden, informing the couple that it was time to head to the antechamber for feeding. The two stood up and walked towards Felix, whose eyes landed on their connected hands. His lips pulled into a small grin as he turned and walked a head of them, choosing not to make teasing comments to ruin whatever moment the two had shared. On the way to the chamber, Heidi walked passed the three with a huge abundance of tourists for the feeding. Aries noticed how visibly alert Felix and Demetri had become, paying special attention to their eyes as they scanned over the humans. She was intrigued at how the red had dulled into a pitch black, showing the ravenous hunger that lay hidden beneath their trained facades. Upon entering the room, Felix followed the couple in and closed the door behind them. Aries watched as Aro gave a small speech and then gave the command for his fellow coven members to begin feasting, standing back to observe her new family as they devoured the human essence. After a moment, she caught sight of a lover holding his significant other closely and allowed the hunger to consume, telling her to indulge and join in.

"Thank you for today," Aries turned to Demetri when they arrived at her bedroom doors, "It was nice, getting to know you and all."

Demetri gave her a genuine smile, "Feelings mutual."

Gently pulling her hand from his grasp, she reached to open her door but stopped as Demetri opened the door for her, stepping aside for her to enter. She looked up at him and was immediately locked into his newly reddened eyes. She felt mesmerized as she stared into his bright red orbs, not realizing fully that he himself was lost in her own uniquely colored eyes. Demetri slowly reached up to cup her cheek gently, his eyes continuing to bore into her own. Her body tensed slightly, anticipating his next move but it never came.

"I ask this not because I wish to bring this up again, but because deep down I need to hear your answer," Demetri whispered softly, "If your answer hasn't changed, I will not ask again."

Aries reached up and placed her hand over his own, waiting for the question she already knew he was about to ask.

"Will you accept me?" Demetri's eyes held no plea, but were filled with worry and hesitation.

A small smile slowly made its way onto Aries face. Without hesitation Aries closed this distance between the two and leaned up, her lips brushing against Demetri's own granite ones in a gentle peck, "Goodnight, Demetri."

Demetri visibly relaxed and allowed the rush of emotion course through him. Cupping her cheek again, he leaned in and pressed a kiss to her lips and then to her forehead, "Goodnight, _agapi mou_."

* * *

**SOOOOO, Aries is settled in and all is well? Not for long, HA! I have something big that will happen before the Mystic Falls crew makes an appearance again. And what about Aries and Alec's hate-fest? Do you think we'll see more of that considering he's one of her guards? Important questions!**

**I must say this too, I'm sorry if this chapter was a little on the boring side, but I felt like writing something cute and fluffy. And besides, I know my darling Jessica wanted a romance story, so I gave it to her. Unfortunately for her, it's not going to be all fluffy unicorns and rainbows forever. ;)**

**NOTE: "Agapi mou" means "my love" in Greek. I feel as if I needed to have Demetri say something in his original mother tongue instead of Italian. I looked it up online so if it's incorrect, please don't smite me! :)**

**Please leave a comment and reviews so I can see what you guys feel might happen next! As always, I love all of my readers to bits, and I hope you all have a great weekend! :)**


	6. Disputes (Un-Edited)

**Hello all, remember this girl? :D LOOL**

**I'm so sorry for my lack of updating, but I've been so busy with my new job. I do over nights, so I usually sleep pretty much all day. );**

**This chapter won't be very long but I'm hoping it will open up some gates for future chapters. And Jessica, I know I already apologized a while back, BUT I'M SORRY FOR THE LACK OF UPDATES. D:**

**Also... This was written SUPER FAST, so this is unedited. And right now, I'm too lazy to give it a quick look-through... So deal, haha! :Db**

* * *

"Aries, my dear," Aro smiled with delight as Aries walked into the throne room, her arm laced with Demetri's as she remained close to his side, "I see that you've been fairing well?"

Aries nodded, "Yes. Thank you for your hospitality."

Her words seemed to please the ancient vampire as his features brightened up tenfold, "Wonderful."

Demetri's eyes locked onto his master as Aro descended the stairs and glided towards them, offering his hand for the young woman to take. After being scolded and punished several times for her lack of respect and obedience from when she'd first arrived, Aries placed her hands in Aro's without hesitation. Her immediate action pleased Aro as he held her hand firmly and searched through her most recent thoughts and actions. Demetri watched his master silently before casting a glance towards the very silent Marcus, who bore a small grin on his face. Before he could cast Marcus a curious and questioning look, his attention was back on Aro.

"My congratulations to you both," Aro smiled and exchanged looks between Aries and Demetri, "I'm so pleased you accepted him, Aries. Demetri, you must be thrilled!"

Demetri's facial expression never changed as Aro's eyes landed on him, "Of course."

Aro took notice of this but made no attempt to call his prize tracker out on it. The ancient vampire took a few steps back and clasped his hands together. Aries watched him closely as her grip around Demetri's arm tightened ever so slightly.

"Brother, you're taking your sweet time with your request," Caius growled an impatient growl from his seated position across the room, "So get on with it."

Aro turned and looked at him, "Calm yourself, brother."

"Now then," Aro turned his attention to Demetri, "As Caius so thoughtfully mentioned, I have a request to ask of you Demetri. Well, more like an extended mission."

Demetri nodded, "Master?"

Aro waited quietly as Felix walked over and stopped on Demetri's other side, "Felix will accompany you to the Netherlands where you will track down a vampire named Arkiene, who has reportedly been creating a newborn army. I will be sending you with several other guard members, so I expect the job to be done right. Not that I need to worry, with you and Felix being my two best guard members."

Felix and Demetri both nodded, but Aries shifted uncomfortably at Demetri's side.

"As for you, my dear," Aro smiled, "Alec will be assigned to you until your mate returns from his duty."

Aries felt Demetri tense at her side, but he made no move to question his master despite knowing his mates distaste for the male twin.

Alec's eyes narrowed from across the room, "Master, wouldn't it be best to have my sister watch over her? They seem to get along well enough."

"I'm afraid that's not possible," Aro looked back at Alec with a smile, "I require your sister for another mission once she returns home with Santigo. Now, will you take our beautiful guest to her room?"

Alec looked like he wanted to protest further, but was silenced as Aro turned back to face those in front of him. Aro looked at Aries and offered her a smile before dismissing her with a flick of his hand. Aries eyes flickered over to an approaching Alec and then to Demetri, noting the unimpressed look he gave the young vampire as he got close to them.

Demetri narrowed his eyes, "She's not to be harmed. Do I make myself clear?"

"Perfectly," Alec resisted the urge to roll his eyes before roughly unhooking Aries arm from Demetri's and strolled towards the doors, not even allowing the couple to say their goodbyes.

Aries followed Alec with a frown but made no attempt to pull her arm from his grasp, even as Demetri's angry protests faded into silence. They continued their trek through the halls until the pair stopped in front of the girls door. Alec turned to look at Aries with a less than impressed gaze on his features.

"So..." Aries shifted uncomfortable from foot to foot, "Thanks for walking me to my room, but-"

Alec suddenly slammed the door open and grabbed the now startled girl by her upper arm and yanked her roughly into her room, making sure to close and lock the door behind them. The force he used to send her away from him sent Aries flying back and into the wall, leaving her completely off guard and unable to react in time to ready herself for his movements. Aries narrowed her eyes and watched as Alec turned to her and began cracking his knuckles, that same deadly look in his eyes like the day she'd been taken away from Mystic Falls. His eyes taunted her with the lust for her death.

"Alec," Aries began slowly, "Think about what you're doing. I don't want to fight you."

Alec smirked, "Oh really? Not feeling all that confident with your master being sent away? Don't worry, I'll make sure you're recognizable for his return, although I can't guarantee you'll be alive by the time he's back."

A low growl emitted from the back of Aries' throat, "I mean it Alec, I don't want a fight."

Without warning, Alec lunged towards Aries and grabbed at her but she skillfully dodged his attack. The two continued this game of 'cat and mouse' until Aries finally grew tired and whipped around landing a solid punch right on the young vampires jaw, sending him flying back. At first she felt somewhat victorious for momentarily halting Alec's assault, but his quick recovery brought her reality crashing down.

"One hell of a right-hook you got there, beautiful," Alec smirked and shifted his shoulder one at a time as his head tilted side to side, his neck cracking several times as he did so.

Aries narrowed her eyes once more and got into a crouching position, "Don't call me beautiful."

"Not one for compliments, are you?" Alec's voice was full of obvious amusement as he too leaned forward into a crouching position.

The two remained at a silent stand off before Alec disappeared. Aries began to look around for him with her position unwavering until a heavy blow to her stomach sent her whole upper body rocketing forward, only to have her face connect with a rock-hard knee. Aries inhaled sharply and forced her body to rocket backwards and away from her assailant. It took only a split second for him to reappear in front of her once again, but she was ready and able to counterattack, grabbing him and slamming his body down onto the concrete floors mercilessly. She was met with a hard kick to her stomach as a hand caught her by her throat to keep her from flying back, another kick being driven into her already sore abdomen. Aries grunted and hauled back, slamming her fist into Alec's face once more before pulling back, fingers uncurled and aiming for his throat.

She had to time to react as Alec made another move, using more force then necessary to flip them over. He secured her wrists above her head and looked down at her, somehow keeping her whole body glued to the floor with minimal contact. The corners of his mouth twitched into a small smirk and a look of accomplishment crossed his features at the fact Aries did not struggle under his grip.

"Given up?" Alec cooed, "And here I figured the one person I was hoping would put up an actual fight would be a little more entertaining."

Aries glared, "I told you, I didn't want a fight."

Alec chuckled and began leaning forward, "Too bad, I like a challenge."

Aec's next actions took Aries completely off guard and left her speechless and wide eyed.

His lips crashed down on hers in a rough and firey way, demanding entrance into her mouth to confirm his dominance. Aries began to thrash underneath him until her body went numb, her senses depleting. Her eyes narrowed and her mind rushed, allowing her to mirror his gift to push back. Once she regained control of her body, Alec was sent rocketing through the air.

"You dirty bastard!" Aries roughly rubbed her sleeve against her mouth, "Leave me alone!"

In a flash Aries grabbed the boys collar and threw him into the door, causing the wood to break from Alec's projectile body.

_If there was a time that I could use Bonnie's barriers, right now would be that time._ Aries sighed and glared sharply at Alec as he slowly pulled himself up off the floor, "Haven't had enough, have you?"

"There we go," Alec smirked, "The fight I was looking for."

Aries narrowed her eyes and soon held her hand out, "Step into my room. I dare you."

Alec's smirk vanished at the sight of flames sprouting from Aries' fingertips. The lack of hesitation and strong determination that was imbedded in her eyes went unseen by Alec, making his stomach tighten.  
His eyes narrowed, "Dirty trick."

"Perhaps to some people," Aries began, "But I call this self-defense. Now get lost before I burn you to a crisp, Volturi brat."

Without a word of argument, Alec vanished from Aries sight. The girl let out a deep sigh and dropped her hand, her eyes never leaving the door.

"Man," She frowned and looked towards a rather large and ancient looking grandfather clock that had been placed in her room upon request by Demetri, "Why did you have to leave right now?"

* * *

**OH MY GOSH, OH MY GOSH, OH MY GOSH! I'M SO SORRY FOR THE DELAY!**

**Like I stated before, I've been working overnights and it's taking over my life! D:**

**Thankfully, I have the weekend coming up, and I also have a short shift on Sunday, so there's a high probability that I'll be updating again! :)**

**Anyways... How about that chapter, eh? What a douche canoe Alec is. I know I gave like... No response or reaction from Aries, but don't worry, you'll get to see how she's feeling in the upcoming chapters. I should have mentioned this earlier (but I'm really bad for telling you guys things later), but Aries keeps things bottled up and waits until she explodes. ALSO! Next chapter will be our Mystic Falls group, cuz aren't we all just sooooo curious to see what they're up to? And what about Demetri and Kol meeting once again? ;)**

**Comment and review you wonderful people! I love you guys soooo much! Have a lovely day or night! :)**


End file.
